fictionalcharacterbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Aleister Crowley
Summary Aleister Crowley (アレイスター＝クロウリー Areisutā Kurōrī?) (12 October 1875–1 December 1947 officially), born Edward Alexander Crowley (Edowādo Arekusandā Kurōrī?), is the founder, leader, and General Superintendent (統括理事長 Toukatsu Rijichou?, lit. "General Superintendent") of Academy City who holds power greater than that of the Board of Directors. He is referred to as the greatest magician in history and magic's greatest embarrassment, who had quit magic in order to analyze science and technology. He is the de facto leader of the Science Side as the ruler of Academy City, and his actions and plans continually subvert the magic side and often moves the actions of the protagonists. He resides in the mysterious Windowless Building, floating upside down and connected to wires, inside a tube of red liquid. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 1-B Name: Aleister Crowley, Silver Star, Beast666 Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Male Age: Over a hundred years Classification: '''Human, Magician '''Powers and Abilities: Magic, conceptual manipulation, immortality (type 1 and possibly III), precognition, flight, limited omnipresence, bilocation through nondualism, capable of existing in places which don't exist, possibly higher dimensional manipulation, attack amplification ( his spells that are casted with the blasting rod are ten times more powerful than the opponent estimates ) Attack Potency: At least Hyperverse level '''(Destroyed the Hidden World which was a realm Othinus (A being who could freely control, create, and destroy an infinite complex multiverse), couldn't even reach '''Speed: Immeasurable (Can exist in the hidden world, in which the concepts of time and distance don´t apply), Limited Omnipresence '''(Can exist at multiple places at the same time, like for example in Russia and Japan, as he has surpassed the realm of only being expressible as 0 or 1) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Hyperverse level '''(Survived an attack from High Priest, but got almost killed) '''Range: '''At least Hyperverse level '''Intelligence: '''Very High (tricked the magic gods, always has multiple other plans for every scenario) '''Standard Equipment: '''Blaster Rod '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Archetype Controller: Allows him control over archetypes, a psychological concept for a common understanding or sense of values that developed as each member of a race or group dealt with an identical problem in the same way. Somehow Aleister can create, send them out of the world, and even destroy them. For example, he can change the current archetype of Academy City that could be called as man's worship of science into an archetype that science is heretical. Kihara Noukan states that this power is so great that despite leaving the magic side his is still the archetype of modern Western magic of the Golden period and are still strongly influenced by him to this day. Kihara Yuiitsu herself is the one who refers to Aleister as the "Archetype Controller" and because of that key factor sees him as an insurmountable being, with Noukan commenting that fighting him would result in a fate worse than death for them. * Moonchild - Stated by Stiyl Magnus to have an angel binding technique, which can be used to establish the summoning of a spirit, capture it, and seal it. It is supposedly used to help with the memory erasure of Index. * '''Blasting Rod: '''A weapon that does not exist. Almost nothing is known about this weapon, except it only responds to Aleister. It was able to strike down Fiamma of the Right in one hit. It was created by Allan Bennett and has the ability to amplify a spell to ten times the power it was estimated by the opponent. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Humans Category:Tier 1